User talk:Kiraly
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Zita Szarka page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LillyDaNinja (talk) 19:45, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Chat? Speaking of Chat, I never see you and Belle on at the same time >.> Curious... Lissy~Owl Me! 04:33, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Chattt Want to join me? My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 22:09, March 27, 2014 (UTC) DARP chat? My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 18:38, April 4, 2014 (UTC) DARP? My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 22:46, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Chat,sleepy Kira? My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 10:24, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Chat LillyDaNinja and Kibethastarael hereby summon you to chat in the name of Queen Elsa of Arenbell. Холодный никогда не беспокоило меня так или иначе~ 19:50, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Chat? My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 21:53, April 17, 2014 (UTC) See above! :D My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 18:23, April 19, 2014 (UTC) By the way...chat? My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 02:48, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Ideas I have some more ideas now, and I need you help :) 16:59, May 4, 2014 (UTC) : I'm contemplating whole-eye-black versus just darkened iris. I don't know how to do whole-eye-blackening in photoshop, but iris color change is pretty straight forward. If I made the whole eye dark, she's look like some horror movie monster. But maybe that's the point. -R.A.B. 03:30, May 6, 2014 (UTC) :: Some of them I like how they came out (I 'really '''like number 3), and some I'm not sure about. All black would look a little too... undead I think. -R.A.B. 03:38, May 6, 2014 (UTC) :: LillyDaNinja Summons You To DARP Chat. :) :: My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 18:34, May 23, 2014 (UTC) RP? Could we rp, Ileana and Anara, library? I have an idea about Ileana having an idea about Ada Kaleh and Anara is Turkish. -R.A.B. 03:23, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Character Ideas…again Hey Kirá! I have another character idea that's I'm fairly committed to: Jože Korošec. He thinks he's a seer because his parents always told him he was, but he's not really. -R.A.B. 00:24, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Hei! DARP chat? Jože He thinks daydreams are more reliable than night dreams, because most of his night dreams are weird and random. Unless it was particularly realistic and vivid, he discards night dreams as just his subconscious thinking and processing ideas. Jože's a fairly alert person, and pretty good at connecting stuff in his head and figuring things out, so he is right sometimes. But he's by no means really psychic or a seer. -R.A.B. 00:32, June 4, 2014 (UTC) :I've got two model ideas — Lino Facioli who is more goofy or Josh Feldman who isn't. -R.A.B. 15:24, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :: Wow. That's actually really useful and insightful. ''Hvala! -R.A.B. 14:30, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Breakthrough Question: Who do you use as a model for your first-year-goblin-char? Answer: A strikingly beautiful albino 6-year-old model, of course! Ava Clarke — isn't she gorgeous? And Liss's Jennifer Mikaelson looks 4 or 5 years younger than she really is, so it fits perfectly! -R.A.B. 19:49, June 7, 2014 (UTC) At the moment I like the name Żaklina Ślusarska, but I'll probably change my mind again. The thing is, when I write back-stories along, I have a tendency to put my characters mothers in a bad light. Ileana and Oz (Oz on darp), for example, have sort of shitty moms. I think this is my projecting my own mother-issues onto my charcters. But with Elara, Mel and I wrote their history together, and Elara's mom is a pretty good person and I just adore Lilja as a character. -R.A.B. 02:42, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Ohai~ Chat? I'm home sick and bored. :/ Anara/Ileana Library RP Your post :) -R.A.B. 00:11, June 27, 2014 (UTC) It's been far too long Since we last talked. If you could grace chat with your presence that would be wonderful, Gramister. :) Notice EESM's new term starts on Wednesday IC, the train is on the weekend of August 28th and 29th and classes start on Monday, August 30th. OOC, the train is open now and the school aspects of term start on Wednesday, July 30th. Please remember to age characters up a year, unless you're OOC holding them back a year. We look forward to the next school year and hope you share our enthusiasm. -Rabbitty, the Calendar Keeper (owl me your questions and concerns) If you choose to indulge me I posted with my ghost, Catrin - I'm still working on her history because I can't seem to get it right - on Bart. If you would like to RP that would be wonderful! :) here, here and here - the one with Rasskazov - are pivotal RPs if you haven't read them yet. Dear Everyoneness Please at least consider having at least some of your chars be there. -R.A.B. 00:29, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Dear Inactive Persons Hi. Yeah, you, if you're reading this. Not to pressure you into returning, or to shout pointlessly at an inactive profile, or anything, but we miss you. We're still alive. This wiki is still alive. There's still rps to be rped. And we'd like you to be here. So if you are reading this, could you at least think about coming back? -R.A.B. 05:05, October 8, 2014 (UTC)